


Stop Me (If You Think You've Heard This One Before)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, But could probabaly would fit into the canon verse as well, F/M, Happened after EP5, I don't know maybe this is some AU that they were never sibilings?, Love Confession, No Incest, like I didn't expect it to be this angst before writing it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: EP5之后，在义军的舰队上卢克有一些话要和莱娅说。而他知道自己不该说这些话的。
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Stop Me (If You Think You've Heard This One Before)

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在EP5之后的幻想。
> 
> 骨科元素并不重，这个世界里的卢克和莱娅或许从来不曾是兄妹，但他俩骨科味其实本来就不重。
> 
> 霍斯医疗室里有一场被删掉的戏，是卢克在万帕兽一劫后想跟莱娅坦白心意，大致的情感逻辑是“我刚差点死一次，让我觉得如果我不能在死前告诉你我的心意就太可惜了。”那这样来讲，EP5那下岂不是更接近死亡。所以大概就是这个情感逻辑的一种重复，只不过这次出现的是一个精神更脆弱更崩坏的卢克天行者。因此对部分读者来说可能有OOC
> 
> 有老韩提及。

“Leia。”

她转过身去，看见卢克站在她身后不远的地方。现在很晚了，她想。卢克应该已经睡着了才是，尤其是经历了在贝斯坪的那一场苦战——想到这里，她的思绪稍微停了一下。其实卢克并没有跟她多说在贝斯坪发生的事，只是简单地告诉她，他和维达打起来了。至于他身上的伤口以及断掉的右手，便在这句话之下无须解释，不言而喻了——他应该多休息，于是，想到这里，她便把心里想的说了出来。

“你应该在睡觉。”她语气放得很轻柔，是与伤者交谈的姿态。但就算他没受伤也一样，莱娅总是对他语气很温柔。这难道令人惊讶吗？她本就是个温和的人，而卢克也从不挑战她的底线，触碰她的逆鳞，因此她更没有理由对他疾言厉色。此时她缓缓走向他，想看看他额头上的伤。卢克现在的模样格外滑稽，额头上缠着纱布，嘴角贴着绷带，敞袍的底下露出来不少裹着的伤口。还有他的右手，莱娅尽量不让自己的注意力落到那只机械臂上。他们把假手做得很逼真了，但还是一眼就能看出那是假的。

她深吸一口气，抬头望向他：“怎么了？”

卢克深吸了一口气。

“我想和你说件事。”

“好啊。”莱娅点点头，站在原地，与他维持着大约两米左右的距离，“你是哪儿不舒服吗？”

“哦，不……不是那种事。”卢克笑了起来，但莱娅看得出他的笑过于紧张。而那笑容也只持续了几秒，便转瞬而逝了。卢克低下头，垂下眉眼，让莱娅想起自己刚见到他后不久，在千年隼上时他的模样。他一定很难过，莱娅想道，他一定受了很大的打击。

“你要是心里难受的话——”

“我——”

两人几乎是同时开口，把气氛弄得更僵硬了，她看见眼前的原力少年尴尬地举起双手又放下，又是摸头发又是抓衣角，嘴里喃喃地说道：“你可以先说……”

这一切都让她忍不住摇起了头：“没事，你先说。”她在语气里稍微加了一点强硬的态度，意思是让他不要再磨蹭浪费时间了。

他低着头，左手捏着右手的假手指。

“这可能听着很奇怪，也很突兀，但是……”

假肢的触觉居然能做得如此清晰，而且几乎没有延迟。但话虽如此，那只手的触感还是与真手有差别。因此当他在摆弄假手时，竟产生了一种左右手之间的触感偏差。他就这么捏着那只手，制造一种令人不熟悉的刺痛感，像是在不断地提醒他眼下的局面。终于，他抬起了眼，有勇气去看眼前的人。莱娅站在她对面，他们之间的距离比上一次在霍斯时要远得多，但他的心比那时跳得更快，事实上，他都有点受不了自己的心跳，不知道它为什么要在自己的胸口里这样叫嚣，好像——

“什么事？”莱娅朝他走近了些，一只手搭在旁边的舱室墙壁上。

卢克看着她。

他看着她。

他的胃里有什么东西涌出来，让他觉得自己要吐了。

“当我从通风口掉出来，挂在云城底下的时候……”他缓缓地开口，嘴唇颤抖起来，每一个词都吐得格外费力，像是如果他不好好压制一番，就会有什么不该出来的东西出来一样，“我以为我要死了。”

“哦，Luke。”他听见她这样说，“你是做噩梦了吗？”

“不。”他直接地回答道，将目光瞥到一边去，又移回来。那种感觉越来越强烈，他在颤抖，他知道自己在颤抖，因为他的手指一直不停地打到他的大腿，而他控制不了。但他的身体却对此毫无感觉，“事实上，我要说的是……”

我想到你。

当我挂在云城底下的天线上，断了一只手，以为自己就要这样死掉的时候，我想到了你。就像当我在霍斯冷得失去意识之前，想到的也是你一样。

“我听见了。”

卢克猛地惊醒过来，浑身打了个冷颤，像是鱼忽地被拽出水里。他不知道自己说了什么，他此时双耳失聪，意识也不太清醒，他只记得有文字在自己脑中回响。但他真的说了吗，如果他说了，他又说了什么？他都不知道，但莱娅知道了。

“说来奇怪……我也不理解这是怎么一回事。”她开始朝他走去，“我听见有人在叫我的名字，我听见有地方传来一个声音‘莱娅……’，我不知道那声音是从哪儿来的，但就在我想去寻找源头之前，就意识到了那是你。”

“像是……”她继续说道，“在梦里才会发生的事。”

她的双手握住卢克的假肢，她触摸着上面的皮肤，她的手指划过他的小臂，她抬起头问他：“有感觉吗？”

卢克点点头：“有，但是不太明显。我想是力道的问题。”

两人就这么站着沉默了一小会儿，直到卢克的头又开始晕起来，然后他想起了自己本该做的事，于是他打算开口，他挣扎着喊出那个名字：“Leia……”

就在这一刻他的思绪被扯断了。

眼前的一切忽然消失，取而代之的是一个高大的身影，穿着黑色盔甲的男人站在他对面，从高向下地俯视着他，他说：“Obi-Wan没有告诉你真相，Luke，我才是你的父亲。”这句话就像是一根钝器将他击倒在地，让他从脊柱到头脑都陷入了被电击般的麻木。他紧紧地抱紧身前的柱子，却已经失去了知觉——

“Luke？”莱娅低下头，皱起眉，神色中添了一份担忧和疑惑。卢克紧紧抓着她的手，终究不是骨骼与肌肉制成的肢体抓得她生疼。她用力地想摆脱他的桎梏，却发现对面没有任何要放松的意思，于是她更大声地喊了一次：“Luke，放开我。”

然后她看到卢克的脸。

他哭了，但他自己好像都没意识到自己在哭。只是有眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，他的嘴半张着，牙齿紧紧地咬在一起。莱娅感觉得到他很痛苦，而这可不是通过阅读肢体和面部语言看出来的，而是她真实地感觉到了什么东西，像是一块大石头压在她的胸口上。她不明白发生了什么，但卢克站得离他好近，近到莱娅总有感觉，那块石头的重量就是来自于他。

“Luke，看着我。”她抬起手捧住他的脸，想要这样唤回他的神智。卢克也确实看向她了，他蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着她，像奥德朗一样的蓝色，此时却写着痛苦，困惑，绝望和伤心，就像是塔金跟她说“你太天真了，公主殿下”之后的那几秒她眼中的奥德朗一样。痛苦包围了她，淹没了她，但更多的却是困惑。她不知道这份痛苦的来源，只知道它很强大，而且似乎也——影响了她。

“我就要死了，Leia。”她听见他这么说道，带着绝望的哭腔——“别说傻话，你不会死的。你和我们在一起，我们在义军的舰队中，兰多已经去追踪带走Han的赏金猎人了，一切都会好起来的，Luke——”

“我喜欢你，Leia。”他突然这么说道，眼泪从他的脸颊一路滑到了嘴角。说这话时，他闭上了眼睛，“自从在塔图因见到你的全息影像后，我就喜欢上你了。”

这对莱娅来说并不是新闻，她一直都知道卢克对自己怀有好感。而她也偶尔想过，自己是否要对这份情愫做出正面的回应。但她也知道自己没有时间去负担一份感情带来的责任，所以她总是不说，总是不回答，总是在模棱两可地躲避，或许韩是对的——她忽然想到他，而这个名字在她的心中投下了一颗炸弹——你是不是都不知道自己想要什么，公主？

她现在该说什么？“我知道”吗？唔，她确实知道，她一直都知道，但她不能这么说。

于是她这样回应：“为什么现在说这个？”

对方的答案却出乎意料，他听见卢克笑了一声，然后咳嗽起来。他好像呛到自己的口水了。

“因为我要死了。”他吸了吸鼻子，又笑起来，“每次我快要死的时候，我都会想到你。我会想，还没有来得及告诉你我喜欢你我就要死了。但在死里逃生之后，我又没有了勇气。我是个懦夫，Leia——”

“不，你不是。”

“我是——而且我不敢告诉你，不仅是因为我害怕，还因为我知道我配不上你。我只是个塔图因长大的农场男孩，去过最远的地方是镇上的发电站。我永远都不会像你那么勇敢，聪明，有眼见，而现在，我更觉得我不配喜欢你，去死了可能反而更好——”

他说着蜷起了身体，他的一条腿先落下，跪在地上，随后另一条腿跟上，然后整个身子落了下去，只有那只手还停在原本的高度，握着莱娅的手。莱娅跟着他一起蹲到地上，试图让他抬起头：“不，Luke，你说的这些都不是真的。”

韩永远不会说这种话。他永远不会跟莱娅说些什么“我配不上你”这样的话，尽管他心中可能也是这么觉得的，所以他才一直逼莱娅先承认自己的情感，逼莱娅声明是她先爱上的自己。因为只要她也爱他，那就说明他还是配得上的，否则，怎么，义军的公主领袖是瞎了眼吗？而卢克知道自己也不该说这些话的，但他已经不是他自己了，他现在就和死了没什么两样。达斯维达的形象不停在他的眼前出现，像是一个挥之不去的幽灵，他不怕断掉一只手，他已经准备好为了义军和宇宙间的和平去流更多的血，但达斯维达是他的父亲。

我是那个炸掉了她整个星球的人的儿子。

他抬起头来，望着她，脸因为流泪的缘故充血泛着红，视线也模糊了起来。莱娅还什么都不知道，她还以为自己是那个塔图因来的卢克天行者，如果他死了就好了！他死了的话，这些事就都与他无关了，他就不用再去顾虑任何事情，他就能以他最原本，最真挚的热心爱她，他就能跟她说，莱娅，我其实一直喜欢你，我现在会在这里的原因，你是其中一个——

他会后悔的，他明天醒来之后会后悔的。他会将自己的脸埋在枕头里，希望有什么东西能抹去人的记忆，让莱娅彻底忘记她曾听到，见到过这个场景。可是他实在是无从忍受了，他没有人可以倾诉，或许尤达是对的，他太急躁，软弱，根本当不了绝地。

“Luke，听着。”那个声音从他的头顶传来，莱娅不知何时已经抱住了他，将她整个小小的身躯覆盖在他的身上，试图安抚他的情绪，“我知道你不好受，去休息吧。多睡一会儿，醒来之后会好很多的。”

“你为什么总是这么坚强，Leia？”他听见自己这么说道，像是在她，又像是在问自己。

“你也很坚强，Luke。”她将他扶起来，朝着休眠舱的地方走去，“不要怪你自己了。”

她将他扶上床，给他盖好被子。卢克的脸已经不红了，但还留着泪痕。事实上，根据莱娅的经验，他第二天起来眼睛要肿上好一会儿。她坐在床边，看着年轻的天行者的脸，他的那只机械手还握着她的手，却已经没有力气了。于是她轻轻地将他的右手手指掰开，随后又握上了另一只手，她的手拂过他的额头，掠过他的刘海，她感觉得到卢克已然平静了下来，而她——而她只是觉得累，浑身的每一个关节都像是被毒打过一般地发疼。她向后靠去，头靠在卢克卧室舱的墙壁上，握着他的手，像握着一根救命稻草。

过了一会儿，她蜷缩起来，将空着的那只手插进自己的头发中，脸埋在膝盖里，无声地哭了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说我本该先把老韩莱娅的车开完的，但是。
> 
> ……这个脑洞刚出来的时候我太忙没有时间动笔，结果现在写出来和之前完全不一样了。我本意想写卢克很绝望地亲莱娅，但并没有亲成。我本来还想写卢克问“你是不是喜欢韩”的这种白学桥段，但也没有白成，于是就变成了单纯的Angst（？？？
> 
> 标题是史密斯的歌，莫里西，你总能给我提供绝佳标题。


End file.
